To Hate Her Own
by Dancing in the dark
Summary: If he ever returned, Captain Jack Sparrow would have to face his daughter's wrath. The daughter he abandoned at seven years old. In all he'd ever dreamed, he'd never thought this would happen...not once. And he doesn't like what he sees...
1. Chapter One

To hate her own  
  
A/N: Hi everybody, the plot for this story has been bugging me for a while, so I finally wrote it. I'll have to see how it goes, I'm just giving it a try. Anyway, please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything Pirates.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Rain pelted against the glass window as two eyes peeked out from inside. Lightning flashed every now and then, lighting up the cabin. Thunder rumbled loudly, making the windows rattle. She showed no fear on her expression, only mild curiosity. Storms always fascinated her, the raw violence of them. Her blue eyes moved to all the men scurrying about the deck, then up to the Captain. Her father. He stood proudly at the wheel of the Black Pearl, steering his ship through the worst of the storm. He was a magnificent man, and she was proud to know him as Daddy. When she grew up to be a fierce pirate just like him, she was going to be the greatest Captain that ever lived. She would teach her favorite song to her crew, just like her father taught her. She would sail to places yet discovered, and find all the treasure she could. And she would rejoice in the freedom she had. If there was anything Captain Jack Sparrow had taught her, it would be how precious freedom was, how important.

As the rain died down, and the skies began to clear, she jumped down from the large chair and out of the Captains quarters. She had stayed inside this time. Daddy would be proud of her, and not lock her in the brig like he always threatened to do. She ran to him, calling out, and he bent down just in time to catch her.  
  
"That was a big one!" She chirped happily.  
  
"Aye, that it was love."  
  
"So, where are we headed to now, Cap'n?"  
  
He smiled down at his seven year old daughter. "It's a surprise, love."  
  
"Well, then where's the surprise?"  
  
"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you that, now would it?"  
  
She thought for a minute, then nodded. "I guess so."  
  
"That's a good girl," he said as he set her down. "Now run along."Hours later, she heard the familiar,  
  
"Land ho'!"  
  
She dashed towards the port side, and watched as her father shouted orders to the crew. Then he turned and looked down at her.  
  
"C'mon love, time to go."  
  
"To where daddy?"  
  
"The Turners."  
  
Her eyes widened. "We're in Port Royal then?"  
  
He didn't answer her.The tea was warm, as were the tiny cakes. She loved it. She felt like a princess. But why did Daddy take her here anyway? No matter, she was going to have fun while she was here.  
  
"Kayley, love. Why don't you go play with Daniel for a little while? I need to talk with Will and Elizabeth for a bit."  
  
"But daddy-"  
  
He gave her a look. "Go on, sweeting."  
  
"Fine," she grumbled.

As soon as she was out of hearing distance, Jack tuned to his two friends.  
  
"I need to ask you for a favor....."

She didn't understand. He left her? Why would he do that? Didn't he want her anymore?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Sweetheart, he's asked for us to care for you."  
  
Kayley's blue eyes turned to Elizabeth's warm face. She liked her. But she wanted her daddy.  
  
"Is he coming back?"  
  
"Darling, of course he will."  
  
She backed away. "I don't believe you."  
  
"We wouldn't lie to you."  
  
She bit back tears. She was a big girl, she didn't cry.  
  
"Do you promise?" She looked at Will.  
  
"We promise."  
  
She nodded. Maybe they _wouldn't_ break any promises.A/N: I know that was short and kinda odd, but I promise it WILL pick up soon enough, I just have to get into the main part of the story more. Please review, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks.  
  
-Dancing in the dark 


	2. Chapter Two

**To Hate Her Own**

_**A/N:** **Hey everyone, I'm back with an update. Four months later ::winces:: sorry about that. I went away for the summer and then school started…yeah, so. Anyway, lol. I'm not gonna waste your time with a page long authors note. I just wanted to thank my three reviewers, you guys are the best. I hope you don't want to kill me now Alrightey then...here we go. If you review I'll give you a lollipop ::holds up giant lollypop:: You want it? Review! LoL. Really though, if you review it'll be greatly appreciated. Thanks again, guys.**_

**_Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One._**

**_Chapter One_**

_Nine years later_

They never did break a promise. Sixteen year old Kayley Turner had a wonderful life. Everyone said she lived like a princess, and looked like an angel. But her heart was cold. She kept it locked behind a stone wall, never letting anyone touch it. Not even her family, and she cared for them greatly. She just couldn't get to close. The fair young maiden heldthe secret fearthat she would loose them. That they would leave her. However, that didn't mean she wasn't happy, because she was. She was the perfect lady, through and through. Educated by the finest teachers, wore all the latest cloths. The young girl still had a streak of restlessness in her, the need for adventure. For freedom. But she suppressed it. She would never return to the sea. _Never._ Kayley hated pirates. Even if her family didn't. The carriage came to a stop and Kayley stepped out. A familiar face caught her attention.

"Victoria!" Her friend turned upon hearing her name.

"Kayley, is that you? Why, I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Yes, it has been to long."

"What brings you to town?"

"I'm paying a visit to the seamstress. There's a banquet being held tonight. Haven't you heard? It's for Commodore Norrington's son."

"Oh, do you mean Harold?"

"Yes."

"I've heard a great many things about him. Is it true that he's courting you?" Kayley nodded.

"Yes it is, actually." Her friend gushed excitedly.

"That's wonderful news Kayley! You two would make a smart match, don't you agree?" Kayley forced a smile.

"Yes, I agree very much so." Kayley heard her driver's impatient sigh.

"Just a moment, Gregory. Victoria, I really must be going. It was wonderful to see you again."

"As well as you, Kayley. Perhaps I shall see you tonight. How could I not attend?"

"See you then." With that the two young woman parted ways. She turned back to Gregory.

"I'll be but a few minutes. I just have to pick up my dress, after all."

Gregory scowled. "With all due respect, Miss, but you say that each time we come here. You and that old woman would chat all day if it were possible." Kayley laughed. You could always count on dear old Gregory for that. Any time you were down, go to him. Her seven-year old self had learned that years ago.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kayley, darling! Are you almost ready?"

"Yes, mother! I'm coming!" She looked into the mirror one last time. Her pale blue dress was exquisite. The neckline was cut low, but modestly so, and the bottom of the gown touched the floor. Her dark brown hair was piled atop her head in an elegant bun, with a few curls framing her delicate face. She smiled. She really was looking forward to this night, she told herself. And if Harold happened to propose in the near future, she would say yes. With a final nod of her head, Kayley headed downstairs.

"Good evening, dear sister! You're looking lovely as usual." She was greeted at the bottom of the stairs by her older brother, Daniel.

"Oh, cut that out. What is it that you want, Daniel?" A look of mock offense came to his face.

"Can't a brother compliment his sister, without wanting anything from her?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Not this brother. Now do tell me what you want. We're wasting precious time."

"Alright. Would you put in a good word for me with Victoria? I heard you telling mother she may be attending tonight." Kayley rolled her eyes now.

"Do you mean to say that you were eavesdropping? Yes, despite your lie, I'll put in a good word for you, Danny. But if you were to ask me, I don't think you need it. Vicky already fancies you."

He grinned. "Really?"

"Yes, dear brother." She said walking past him and out the door.

_**A/N: Hmm. I wasn't too happy with this chapter, but later ones will be better, count on it. It's three a.m. I hafta go to sleep. Sorry again about this chapter, it's not really good. They'll be better later on, I promise. I had these already written and now typing them up after a long while ago, I'm taking things away and adding them so they may seem a bit jumbled. I'll update again soon. Thanks again for the reviews. Later.**_

_**-Dancing In The Dark**_


	3. Chapter Three

**To Hate Her Own**

**A/n: Hey, finally after a little more than a year, I'm updating. I'm sorry it's taken this long to come back to the site, and I want to thank all you guys that were reading and reviewing this a long time ago. I hope you enjoy the newest chapter!**

**Much love,**

**Dancing In The Dark (and I'm thinking of changing my pen name, but I'm not so sure yet, so keep a look out)**

**Disclaimer: Look to earlier chapters.**

**Chapter Three**

Guest were huddled together in various parts of the enormous ballroom. The waltz was the current dance taking place, men and women dressed in their finest gliding gracefully across the polished dance floor. Kayley's light eyes scanned the various faces for one in particular. When she spotted Harold Norrington, she lifted her long skirts so's not to trip over them and made her way through the small crowd surrounding the young man. She put her hand on his arm and he turned to her immediately.

"Oh, Kayley, good evening darling. You look exquisite!"

"And you look dashing as usual, dear Harold. I'm sorry if I intruded-"

"No, no. We were just conversing in blatant chatter, darling." She just nodded.

The evening was going by quickly as the young Turner girl was whisked away for dance after dance. She searched the room, looking for Victoria and found her best friend dancing with her googly-eyed brother. It brought a true smile to her face. It was nice to see couples in love. A a pirouette began to play, Kayley found herself in the arms of Harold Norrington.

"Having a good time?" He said, smiling into her eyes.

"Wonderful. You've really outdone yourself this time, Harold."

"Have I?"

"Yes, you have."

"I'm glad you said that."

"Are you?"

"I am. It was for you."

"For me? What ever for?"

"For _us_ really."

"Us?" She parroted, suddenly nervous.

"Kayley, darling. Will you become my wife?" She couldn't breathe. Her heart stopped.

_Stop this! _She chided herself, forming a coherent thought. _You've already decided to say yes!_

"Kayley?" Her head shot up.

"Y-Yes."

"What did you say?" He teased.

"Yes, I will." She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

_This is the right thing,_ she told herself.

She had to keep reminding herself of that during Harold's official announcement and throughout the rest of the night.

**A/n: Thoughts are in italics. And yes, it's a short chapter, but I'm typing up the next one right now. Please review! **

**Dancing In The Dark**


	4. Chapter Four

**To Hate Her Own**

**A/n: Another short chapter I'm afraid. Please review!**

**Dancing In The Dark**

**Disclaimer: Look to earlier chapters.**

**Chapter Four**

When Kayley finally got home, way past midnight, she was thoroughly drained. In mind and body. All the congratulations and attention she'd had to endure had completely tired her out. Kayley didn't like being the center of attention. She mused how another woman marrying the commodore's son would milk up the lime light, like a starving alley cat that hadn't eaten in months. But not her. Kayley was quiet and simple. Reserved. Maybe it was more a result of her past, more than anything. She used to be so zany and energetic. Now she just felt broken, shut down. She mused how ironic that _she_ of all people was marrying the _commodore's_ son. But that didn't matter. She was Will and Elizabeth's adopted daughter, and accepted.

Kayley pushed down memories that wanted to surface. No! She would _never_ think of him again. _Never! _He was nothing to her. Climbing into the already turned down bed, the new fiance of the soon-to-be commodore fell into a fitful sleep. She was plagued with dreams she didn't want, but couldn't push down like she had so many other things.

**A/n: Yeah, it's crazy short, but it was more of a filler than anything. I'll add Chapter Five, and then that's it for today. Please review!**

**Dancing In The Dark**


	5. Chapter Five

**To Hate Her Own**

**A/n: This chapter is A LOT longer. Oh, boy, am I gonna have fun typing it all out, lol. Anyway, please review! I'll give you two cookies! Not one, two! C'mon, you know you want the cookies...and I'll update quicker if I get reviews, anyway. :-)**

**Thanks to all my earlier reviewers!**

**Dancing In The Dark **

**Disclaimer: Look to earlier chapters.**

**Chapter Five**

The day started out like any other. Warm and sunny, like most in Port Royal. Kayley and Daniel had decided to visit the market place that morning, neither having anything to do. Harold was at sea on business, and Kayley's nerves were on edge. Her sleep had been filled with dreams she didn't want for the last three weeks. And thanks to that she woke up sporadically, each night. She was sure she looked washed out today. Could there be more to her raw nerves? She could almost feel, half expected, something world tipping to happen. She turned to her right, about to ask Daniel if they could head home, when she found him in deep discussion with a man about swords. Good Lord, was Daniel just like their father. Will Turner was a well known blacksmith, now with his own business. He'd taught Daniel all he knew, and that was a lot. Especially about the quality of swords.

Kayley had just tagged along with her older brother to the shop, and watched them. Ever perceptive, she knew just as much as Daniel. _Not_ something a _lady_ should know. But, she couldn't help herself. It was like a moth to a flame. She'd been drawn to it. Nowadays she just showed quiet interest. Knowing Daniel would probably be there half the day, Kayley decided to go visit her father. Years ago, when she'd been in the Turner household for no more than a month, Will Turner had been wonderful with her. Gentle, patient, caring. Coming into her room at night when she woke up screaming for her daddy. And now _he_ was her father. Elizabeth the mother she'd never had. After about a year, they'd begun to doubt Jack would ever be coming back. Eight-year-old Kayley had already given up. She would never see Daddy again. And she didn't want to. The Turners ended up adopting her, making the fact that they were her parents, legal. And no one had ever come to regret it. No one. The small child had risen from her pain and stolen everyone's heart.

Kayley paused for a minute in the entrance of her father's shop. She had to catch her breath. Had she been running? For a minute there, she had been lost in thought, unaware of her surroundings. The corset, which never really bothered her much, felt like a boa constrictor coiling itself tighter and tighter around her abdomen. She opened the heavy wooden door, and was blasted by heat. Closing the door behind her, and squinting into the darkness, she found her father hard at work hammering metal. Red pepper sparks flew around him. Her father was a big man, all muscles, thanks to his line of work. In his early thirties, Will Turner looked the same as when she'd first seen him. The only difference was that his features were more mature. But that was all. Waiting for him to pause for a brief second so he could hear her, Kayley called to him.

"Hello Father!" Will turned with a start towards the voice.

"Kayley? What are you doing here?"

"Daniel and I were in the market place. He's debating swords with a merchant. I'm afraid I'm all alone."

Her father grinned at the mention of his son. So much like him. "Well, you're welcome to stay here, sweetheart. Care to help me?"

Kayley turned her nose up at the idea, although deep down, in her truest self, she wanted to. Oh, how she did! But on the outside, her exterior, she had to act the perfect lady. Even in front of one of the people she was closest to.

"Father!" She chided with a smile.

He tapped the tip of her nose with his index finger, leaving behind a spot of soot.

"I know, sweet pea. Don't want to dirty that dress." He teased.

Despite his teasing tone, Kayley heard the challenge in it. Her eyes replied to the challenge.

"You think that, do you? Where's that spare smock?" Will smiled.

"Back room. Hurry up." Kayley smiled back and went to the back room. Her father's office, really. She removed her large hat that protected her fair skin from the sun, and lifted the smock around her neck and tied it securely at the back. Well, at least it would protect her dress rather well. Mother would kill her if she got a stain in it that wouldn't come out. She'd never be able to wear white again! She walked back into the main room to see her father back at work. When he finally noticed her there, he motioned for her to come to his side. He handed her a tool.

"Could you heat this up for me? And be careful, it gets really hot." Kayley nodded and made her way over to the fire. As she held the tool to the flames, she stood mesmerized, staring. The orange-red embers reflected in her eyes. A feeling of deja-vu swept over her. A memory long forgotten emerged. Sweat beaded her brow. She became hypnotized, lost in the depths of her insistent mind.

**(Memory)**

_Blue eyes peered over the table. The tiny two-year-old girl was too short to stand over it's great height. The ship's cook was busy making dinner for the Captain, lighting candles and setting the table. The toddler, with a head of thick black curls, stared curiously at a melting candle. The dripping wax sliding slowly down from the wick, drew her closer. She climbed onto a small chair, and reached a tiny hand towards the dancing flame. An itty-bitty finger touched the flame, startling her. She began to cry, a shrill wail that was loud enough to rival the cry of a banshee._

_Holding her finger as fat tears rolled down her plump cheeks, the kitchen went into chaos. Cook dropped the pan he'd been making fish in, looking around frantically to see what had happened. Someone burst through the door, not using the knob. Brown eyes that looked slightly panicked, scanned the room. When they rested on the little girl, they became filled with concern. Jack Sparrow knelt down to his daughter's height._

_"Kayley, lass, wha' happened?" She cried even harder. The Captain noticed her holding her finger. Knowing she hated to be touched when she was injured, Jack had to tread lightly._

_"Did ye hurt yerself, love?" She nodded her tiny head._

_"Will ye let me see? I can make it feel better..." Her eyes looked like glass as she considered him. She had stopped crying and now hiccuped with the after affects. He pulled her grip off of her index finger and examined the swollen burn. He looked at the candle angrily, as if he would kill it, were it alive, for hurting his daughter. He took her in his arms and went to his cabin. Sitting her down on the bed, he told her to stay put as he grabbed a cloth and a tub of cold water. He took her hand firmly in his as he cleaned the burn. She began to cry again, trying futilely to pull away._

_"Just a minute, love. Hold on." He soothed the child when he was finished. She was crying so hard, Jack was afraid she'd make herself sick. He pulled her into his lap, and stroked her hair._

_"Shh, shh, little one. Daddy's here. Yer all right now, yer all right." Soon enough, she fell asleep, tiring herself out. He laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. She was a daddy's girl, no doubt about it. He marveled at the child, amazed that she was his. He'd never let any harm come to his little girl._

**(End Of Memory)**

"Kayley, look out!" Her father's urgent voice broke her out of the trance. Will pulled her arm back just in time. It was about to get scorched by the fire.

Kayley blinked. "Oh, my...I-I'm sorry."

Will examined her hand, just making sure she hadn't touched the flames even a little. She was shaking, trembling. Will grew even more concerned.

"Where were you a minute ago?" Kayley couldn't meet his eyes.

"I must have zoned out. I didn't get much sleep last night." Will's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anymore.

"Well, I think that's enough for today. Thank-you for your help." Kayley nodded absently, still not quite there. She removed the smock and dropped it in the back room. Just as she was coming out, her brother walked into the shop.

"Oh, there you are. Was wondering where you'd gone off to." He noticed her pallor, suddenly.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. May we go now?"

Daniel looked at her suspiciously. "All right, let's go."

She nodded her thanks.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kayley was lost in another world as they walked home. She had to snap out of this! Why did that memory have to surface at the least opportune time? She winced at her selection of words. It seemed he wasn't as out of her system as she had thought him. No, no that was silly. Of course he was. She hadn't seen him in nine years! Many people used that phrase, her own father included. Finally calming a little, Kayley's thoughts drifted back to her original worry. Why were all these memories choosing to dredge themselves up now, right before she was to be married? She would be better off just forgetting it all as she had for all this time. How could they still be there, in the deep recesses of her mind, like this? She was a completely different person. A Tuner now. Miss Kayley Turner, soon to me Mrs. Harold Norrington. She shuddered as she found she didn't want to think of that either. And so she forced herself to focus on the large group of boys sitting in a circle, in front of a stand at the very end of the market place. What were they all laughing and whooping about? Once she and Daniel had passed them, the boys suddenly all jumped up and began battling with wooden swords. The noise caused Kayley to turn in curiosity. And when she did, she wished she hadn't, for what she saw made her stop in mid-step and nearly fall to her knees. What she saw was a face that she had never in all her wildest dreams even thought she'd ever see again. The face of Captain Jack Sparrow.

**A/n: So, that's all for now. What did you guys think? If you review, I may just update sooner...**

**Anyway, I want to say thanks.**

**-Dancing In The Dark**


End file.
